


Breathless

by Grimmy



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Supergirl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said it but that didn't make it true. She could hear him lying through his teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

She curled her toes and arched against the body pressing down between her thighs. If he did that again, moved like that again she was going to lose it. His fingers were rough, strong, and just plain big as they squeezed her flesh. Did he even know the meaning of the word ' _gentle_ '? She whimpered and bucked against him, nearly throwing him off. And she could only imagine how much better this would feel if she  _was_  human. Oh  _God_.

"Please.  _Ohhh_ , I just- I... So much, just-" _I love you so much_ , she didn't say. She couldn't say. Because this was wrong, he was... Well the just a kid argument wasn't valid anymore. So she didn't really know what the problem was anymore.

"Just  _what_?" His voice was so ragged, breath hot against her ear.

She parted her lips to answer him, mewling instead when he curled one of his hands in her hair and tugged, only to claim her lips in a vicious kiss. Not nipping but full on biting. He didn't break skin. Couldn't. He was strong but she was still a Kryptonian. That remained obvious despite the fact that she'd just barely escaped another close call on the battle field just a few hours ago. It didn't matter that he was the one to save her yet again. She could still hurt him.

Her eyes were watery as she raked her nails down his back. A little too hard. He hissed, wincing at the sudden stinging, and pressed his face against the crook of her neck. "Say it for me Kara." She curled her fingers into fists at the base of his spine, trembling. Eyes closed so tight she was seeing little white spots. She was used to being the one that teased guys, not the one being teased. Why didn't anyone tell her it was so frustrating!

She almost didn't want him to stop.

"Damian," she gasped. Those kisses on her neck, almost too light to feel. That hard brushing of condom covered skin against her opening. " _Please_ ," she tried again.

"Say it for  _me_ ," he rasped, pushing against her lightly.

"God, I love you. Just  _please_."

He paused for a moment and stared down at her. Damian turned away before she did and buried his face against the side of her neck again as he slid into her. A quick swift movement. "Love you too, won't let them hurt you anymore." And she could hear it. He was lying through his teeth again. He  _didn't_ love her. Not like she loved him. She didn't mind anymore.

He was saying it because he  _cared_  after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 07-01-11


End file.
